1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical plug protectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a male plug protector for a trailer wiring harness connection plug.
2. Description of Related Art
When disconnecting a trailer from a towing vehicle, it would be helpful to provide a device mounted on the trailer in which the male plug of the trailer may be stored when the trailer is not in use. The device should provide a relatively snug fit while protecting the electrical plug from exposure to the weather, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,257, issued Mar. 30, 1965 describes a bracket for holding trailer plugs of tractor-trailer vehicles. The plug holder ""257 patent is designed to rotatably receive a specific type of plug, and the plug holder has no covering to keep out dust, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,203, issued Dec. 2, 1969, to Whitright describes an electrical connector storing device for trailers. This device has no cover for protection to keep out dust, etc. when not in use, and relies on a ring or bail to hold the male connector. The ring device requires a particular type of plug shape where it is attached to the wire conduit in order to maintain the plug in the hood or protector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,136, issued Apr. 12, 1977 to Sasgen, describes a male plug holder for holding a plug for a locomotive control cable when not in use. The male plug holder is oriented in a forward position, thus allowing rain or other environmental hazards into the plug. The plug holder of the ""136 patent is designed for a particular plug for a train locomotive and would not be practical for vehicle-pulled trailer connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,641, issued Apr. 19, 1988, to Eversol, Jr., describes a spring loaded trailer electrical connector protector device for protecting male trailer connectors when not in use. The ""641 device requires wings which fit into notches at the lower end of the device which is an uncommon feature on trailer connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,644, issued Sep. 13, 1988, to Feder, describes a typical trailer plug connector of the type contemplated by the present invention and a receiving female connector having a hinged spring cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,209, issued Jan. 10, 1995, to Donvers, Jr. et al. describes a trailer connector housing which has an upward opening lid and side slots to receive electrical wires, and, a screw-on protector and casing for attachment to the vehicle. The trailer connector housing of the ""209 patent is subject to entrance of environmental rain or dust.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,728, issued May 20, 1997, to Watters, Jr., describes a plug holder for trailers or towing vehicles. The ""728 holder is vertically or horizontally mounted, allowing entrance of rain or mud, and is keyed to a particular connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,854, issued Mar. 3, 1998, to Geisler, describes a sleeve type trailer plug holder having an end cap for sealing the open end. The ""854 device requires a snug fit between the plug holder and the trailer plug. The end cap must be inserted to assure protection from the elements. The end cap is subject to accidental removal, allowing the elements to enter the plug holder. The user may also forget to fasten the end cap securely.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,188, issued Sep. 1, 1998, to Barber et al., describes a trailer tow inter-connector having a spring-loaded cover similar to that of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a vertically oriented male plug protector for a trailer wiring harness connection plug having a female type receptacle with a spring-biased hinged cover at its lower end. The upper end is closed. The device has a back plate with mounting holes for mounting to a trailer near the hitch end. When the trailer is not in use, the cover is pulled back and the male wiring harness plug is inserted into the female receptacle. The male plug end is retained in the protector by the spring action of the cover and a protrusion on the interior of the cover corresponding to a projection located on the male plug wall. To remove the plug, the user pulls back the cover and removes the plug. The electrical wiring harness plug is retained within the protector to prevent environment damage from occurring to the plug""s electrical connectors when the trailer is not in use. The protector has no electrical connections.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a protector apparatus for safe storage of a male electrical plug for a trailer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a plug protector as above which mounts on the front wall of a trailer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a plug protector as above where the male plug is inserted upward into the protector and the protector completely encloses the upper portion of the plug.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a plug protector as above having a biased, hinged lower cover which may be pulled open to allow entry of the male plug, and then partially allowed to close by spring bias to retain the male plug within the plug protector.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a plug protector as above having tabs on the spring biased cover which may be employed to release the male plug for withdrawal, and then released to allow the spring biased cover to closing over the lower portion of the plug receptacle to avoid entry of dirt, etc.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.